halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Youtube advertisement
Youtube advertisement Dear friends, Before two days I had an idea about advertising our wikia on youtube.I discussed it with an administrator(Spartan-91)and we need someone who can make a good video.This user must have. 1)A good camera,not a mobile phone camera. 2)Excellent English pronunciation,recommended to be a native English speaker. If you are this guy,please respond on my talk page,here on halofanon.I will make a special headline named "Ad candidates".Write there why do you want to do the ad and what can you do.One of you will be selected and if the videos is good,it will be posted on there,too. Thanks, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Instead of using a camera, why not just record the entire desktop? There is a program which records your activity like Fraps... Try it out...EyE 10:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Is it just me or does these seem very very silly and pointless? How can you advertise somebody writing some stuff? Theres no excitement, no action. And why do we even need to advertise? I read your post on 091's talk page and the part about 'not just for geeks' struck me. Mostly cos its quite wrong. We're all Halo Geeks, thats why we are here. If people want to write on here, they usually have to have a urge, IE the fact they love Halo. That and my previous point compounds into this final point. What is the point of an ad? There is excitement, trust me. I have my video already in reproduction and its pretty good. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 14:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Well you are aware we won't be able to use images or videos that don't belong to us, IE videos and images from Halo games, etc, to advertise it, for fear of getting our arses kicked by microsoft? No, I think this is a very, very bad idea. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 20:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about microsoft dude. I am allowed to advertise and as such I will. Its all been planned out and well thought out. Trust me. H*bad (talk) 21:11, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I still find this a bad idea; after all, how the heck do you advertise a wikia? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 01:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Gerzam (a Halopedia user), once put an ad for Halopedia on YouTube, I couldn't find it, however...-- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 04:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) You will see! Thanks, H*bad (talk) 04:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Yeh it seems odd. I don't think we really need it. However i can trust you H*Bad so prevail your video! I just have a few things to fix...sound...get better music and not the halo music...but my music! Thats about all i have left. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 03:23, 27 August 2008 (UTC) The Ad has arrived Halo Fanon Advertisement OyC4lD5Ds40 H*Bad...U wrote "We want will you help us".....U should have made the ad a three minute machinima... I never said it wasn't going to be one...Anyways, there is a comma there but its not showing up for some reason...I its a glitch from my movie maker that I need to fix. Though it won't be fixed on this placeholder video. Thanks, H*bad (talk) It's pretty good, its just you can't see the writing too well against the logo. Maybe you should have pictures from the site and show them there, and that way you can grab more attation. Just an idea. Good job though,